


Discord prompts from friends

by The_Horrible_Person



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Discord is full of bitches, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay Sex, Gross, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Prompt Fic, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slime, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: Sex Prompts from my friends on discord(We are all weird)(All prompts will be listed in first chapter so you don't have to read all the things)(Thanks discord)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing was a mistake

(Noodle fucker) chapter one; A noodle fucking gave me an orgasm, its so slimy, and thin, im eating ramen, and i came, because noodles

(Super brain orgasm) chapter two; super anti stress brain orgasm 

(Oh grandma) chapter three; oh grandma why are your balls so big, the better to choke you with


	2. A noodle fucking gave me an orgasm, its so slimy, and thin, im eating ramen, and i came, because noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; A noodle fucking gave me an orgasm, its so slimy, and thin, im eating ramen, and i came, because noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry kami

Kami had had a very long day at work, the soccer mom's that frequented there were even more difficult to deal with than usual and Bob didn't shut up after the fifth time she told him. All she really wanted to do right now is eat her ramen noodles and watch eddsworld on her shitty computer until she passed out.

"Ugh, my fucking back." She moaned out in pain as her back cracked halfway to the microwave. She fought through the throbbing pain as she made her way there to finally grab her delicious noodles. 

Still in minor pain she slammed the microwave door after grabbing her heaven and dragged her way towards her bedroom and into her comfy bed. Slinging herself into the comfy area she accidentally spilled a bunch of her ramen on herself. One of the noodles had landed on her crotch area, it's soupy liquid soaking through her thin layer of pants and cotton panties. 

"O-oh g-god," Kami stammered out as the liquid dripped onto her lips, her hips arched into the feeling as she quickly tried to pull off her pants and underwear exposing the hot, dripping, slit where the noodles had smeared juices every. Her hands quickly went to her slit to rub the throbbing pinkness but quickly pulled back as a thick, soft, warm object entered her causing it to explode in pleasure and faint pain.

As the object started to go faster and faster Kami could feel her orgasm building up in her stomach, warming her organs and causing her to start shaking from the angle her hips were arched.

"I-I'm--I'M, COMING-" Kami shook from the intensity of the orgasm, her legs collapsed and she let out a high pitched howl of pleasure, probably alerting everyone of what happened. As her high slowly wore off a sudden realization hit her.

"I was fucked by a noodle, and I liked it."


	3. Super brain orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super anti stress brain orgasm
> 
> I'm sorry Jazza

Jazza slowly tried to move off her couch but her legs were shaking so badly that she couldn't move an inch. Her brain must've gone haywire because it kept sending her on large waves of orgasms, making her underwear beyond soaked with slick and her legs forever shaking. It had all started when she was just reading a book about jazz when she went to scratch her leg, she didn't even realize what she was until a sharp pain ran through her bones causing her to gasp in pain. Trying to brush off the pain as nothing and get ready for work she pulled her pj shirt off and slipped on her padded work shirt (bc she has six nipples like a normal animal so she has to wear that instead of a bra) the second her shorts and panties hit the ground though a long streak of slick ran down her thigh. Trying to also brush this off and not be late for work she quickly pulled in her work skirt and underwear and ran out the door to get to the book store.

It was all fine and dandy until 6:00 pm when she had got back to work the first wave of orgasms hit her. She barely made it on the couch when a loud high pitched squeal erupted from her throat, her slick had soaked everything and was making a small puddle of the ground. 

She howled and whined and squealed as orgasm after orgasm rippled through her. She heard her concerned neighbor pounding on the door as the orgasms kept coming and tried to crawl towards the door. Finally propping herself up on the wall she weakly opened the door to see a very confused and concerned face of her neighbor.

"Jazza? What's happening?" The concern laced in her voice was all Jazza could handle as she leaped towards her friends face, pushing her tongue in the olders' mouth in desperation. Her hands still shaking as she tried to pull the clothes off a very confused BunBun.

"Jazza! Wait! What are you-Ooh, Oh dear," Jazza slipped her hand under BunBun's pants, massaging the others slit, trying to coax slick out. Jazza kept ripping of her clothes as she pushed BunBun into her couch, spreading the others legs wide open so she could put her throbbing cock into the others slit. Plunging it in she heard the other let out a howl of pleasure and pain, paying no mind to it she kept at her fast past trying to cum as fast as she could. Feeling a warmth pool in her stomach, and the other shake violently below her, she pounded three long strokes in before letting go in the other. Her body shook with orgasmic bliss as she drained everything into the other. Her mouth found purchase on a soft spot in the others shoulder and she clamped down onto it to keep her screams at bay. 

Still shaking three hours later Jazza checked to see if BunBun was alive, relived by the others breathing she slowly curled around the other. Completely content on staying there forever.


	4. Chapter 4

### smoiley

# smoiley

This is the beginning of your direct message history with **@smoiley**.

May 9, 2020

##  _[_ 7:26 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Fucking what

##  _[_ 7:26 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Boujer

##  _[_ 7:26 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

how are you?

##  _[_ 7:26 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Boujer

##  _[_ 7:27 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Boujer

##  _[_ 7:27 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Did i misspell it?

##  _[_ 7:27 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

french is hard :/

##  _[_ 7:30 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

ITS FUCKING BONJOUR HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

##  _[_ 7:30 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Ok what do u want

##  _[_ 7:31 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

I want to know why your fighting for Tarzy so hard, I sympathize with them and i want to know why you do to.

##  _[_ 7:31 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Ur mom

##  _[_ 7:32 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Tarzy is that you? I won't be mad, I really do want to be your friend.y

##  _[_ 7:33 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

I promise that I won't tell anyone

##  _[_ 7:33 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Cross my heart and slowly kill me

##  _[_ 7:34 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Wtf no

##  _[_ 7:34 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

U didnt need to type out that edgy sentence

##  _[_ 7:35 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Eh

##  _[_ 7:35 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Also

##  _[_ 7:36 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Since your friend Reagan wont accept my request here is what i wanna say: Lmao are you the fucker who has a toenail fetish that drew child porn of hitler x polly? I hope you are ashamed of yourself you disgusting fuck

##  _[_ 7:36 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Kk

##  _[_ 7:36 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

also

##  _[_ 7:37 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Sarah is that you, i just want to know okay. Really i promise i won't be mad

May 10, 2020

##  _[_ 11:34 AM _]_ smoiley _:_

Who tf is sarah

##  _[_ 2:09 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Oh u mean spotti?

##  _[_ 2:09 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Well,

##  _[_ 2:10 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Why would spotti give the link to her servers to tarzy.. shes not that much of an attention whore hehe.. Yeah i just exposed myself lmfao Gay xD

##  _[_ 2:34 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Gottem

##  _[_ 2:34 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Lo

##  _[_ 2:34 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Can you give me Tarzy's tag though

##  _[_ 2:44 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Sure sugarbun Ill stick a can up your ass if you tell her i gave it to you

##  _[_ 2:45 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Okay, okah jesus

##  _[_ 2:45 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

just try not to hurt her to much

##  _[_ 2:58 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Talia || TarzyD #7564

##  _[_ 3:08 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Well but you have to give me something in exchange hehe

##  _[_ 3:08 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Do you know whaaat~

##  _[_ 3:08 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

No clue lol

##  _[_ 3:09 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

A discord invite to the server you are on

##  _[_ 3:09 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

You know

##  _[_ 3:09 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

The alien vomit one

##  _[_ 3:09 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Which one?

##  _[_ 3:09 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Why don't u send it to ur self tho???

##  _[_ 3:10 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Because i cant make a link ;( But you can

##  _[_ 3:11 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

H o w

##  _[_ 3:12 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

JUST CLICK INVITE

##  _[_ 3:12 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

AND SENT IT TO ME

##  _[_ 3:12 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Bucker

##  _[_ 3:13 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Bitch do it to ue rself

##  _[_ 3:15 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Fine asshole, ill do it myself

##  _[_ 3:15 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

cant even exchange me something without complaining like a hoe

##  _[_ 3:16 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Boi, i am a paranoid mother fucker who constantly worries about people betraying me

##  _[_ 3:16 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

I dong like it when somebody has something they could use against me

##  _[_ 3:16 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Awww lame :sad:

##  _[_ 3:17 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Well i was molested from 9 to 12, builled for most of my life, and had to deal with people using me as they pleased

##  _[_ 3:18 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

You learn to protect urself in time

##  _[_ 3:18 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Oh welp

##  _[_ 3:19 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Sorry about the molesting and the bullying part

##  _[_ 3:19 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

But still bummed about the fact that i have to get the link myelf

##  _[_ 3:20 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Suffer bish, ur the one about to hurt ur friends. Just be glad i care about you enough not tell everyone

##  _[_ 3:20 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Hohohohooho... that doesnt matter at all~

##  _[_ 3:20 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Since im about to go to the server myself.

##  _[_ 3:20 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Just wait

##  _[_ 3:21 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

I'll throw a party

##  _[_ 3:21 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

_boi_

##  _[_ 3:21 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Just don't hurt everyone intensely

##  _[_ 3:21 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Mmhmmm~

##  _[_ 3:22 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Tarzy's tag won't work :/

##  _[_ 3:22 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Oh let me check

##  _[_ 3:22 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Thats lame i typed out everything correctly

##  _[_ 3:22 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

U know what, naw, just invite them to mom look i made friends

##  _[_ 3:24 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Youll have to wait for that one

##  _[_ 3:24 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Okey dokie

##  _[_ 3:24 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

<https://discord.gg/Qg3jNw>

##### YOU RECEIVED AN INVITE, BUT...

### Invalid Invite

**Ask smoiley for a new invite!**

Mention

##  _[_ 3:25 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Here

##  _[_ 3:25 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

I made it myself >:(

##  _[_ 3:25 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

And nooooow

##  _[_ 3:25 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

I'll join

##  _[_ 3:25 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

K

##  _[_ 3:40 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Aww you banned me..

##  _[_ 3:40 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Unban me please maam

##  _[_ 3:40 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Naw, someone else did

##  _[_ 3:40 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

I will lick your toes

##  _[_ 3:40 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Also canf

##  _[_ 3:41 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

say the faggot who banned me to unban me

##  _[_ 3:41 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Plese

##  _[_ 3:41 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

AAAAAH _NUTS_

##  _[_ 3:41 PM _]_ Insomniac-vampire-noodle _:_

Ur dumbass got u banned

##  _[_ 3:41 PM _]_ smoiley _:_

Leeeeel

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me please


End file.
